As is well known, a wide variety of exercise equipment is commercially available for purchase and use by individuals for purposes of developing their overall strength and physical condition. Often this equipment is designed for specific purposes, such as for exercising targeted muscle groups. The more complex and comprehensive the exercises become, however, it often happens that the exercise equipment also becomes more complex, more bulky, and less mobile. Similarly, exercise equipment that is designed for multiple exercises and for exercising multiple muscles becomes more complex, bulky and less mobile.
In general, exercise equipment can be categorized as being either stationary equipment or portable equipment. Typically, stationary equipment is found in gyms, athletic facilities, training centers, and to a lesser degree in homes, and involves floor-mounted frames that normally incorporate heavy weights or other force generating mechanisms. An important reason for using stationary exercise equipment is that such equipment adds an element of stability to an exercise routine and provides a means for reacting forces being applied by the user to the equipment. In many exercise routines, and particularly those that are designed for physical therapy purposes, this element of stability may be very desirable. For instance, whenever there is a targeted muscle group, it may be important to insure that the muscle group is properly exercised. This means the exercise routine should involve repetitively consistent muscle contractions against a resistance of predictable magnitude and direction. To achieve these objectives, it is necessary to somehow stabilize the equipment. This is easily done with stationary equipment. By definition, however, stationary equipment is not portable and requires a dedicated area for its location.
The use of portable exercise equipment has several advantages. One such advantage is availability. The convenience of being able to carry the equipment from site to site can be of considerable value to a user. This value can be significantly increased if the equipment itself is relatively light-weight and easy to handle. Further, as implied above in the context of stationary equipment, the versatility of portable exercise equipment can be significantly increased if it is somehow capable of being stabilized so that it is possible to reliably and consistently perform the repetitions of an exercise routine and be used at physiologically significant load levels. It is a further advantage if the portable exercise equipment can be quickly, easily, and conveniently configured for use when initiating an exercise session, and for performing a variety of exercise routines.
In light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a portable exercise device which can be stabilized during an exercise routine. Another object of the present invention is to provide an exercise device which includes an adjustable mechanism that will reliably and repeatedly provide a desired resistance to the user during an exercise routine. Another object of the present invention is to provide an exercise device that can be easily and quickly configured by the user to perform a variety of exercises. Another object of the present invention is to provide an exercise device that can be used for exercising various muscles within the body of the user. Another object of the present invention is to provide an exercise device that does not interfere with or constrain normal joint biomechanics during the user's performance of exercise routines with the device. Another object of the present invention is to provide an exercise device for use by an individual which is compact, portable, and safe. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an exercise device which is relatively simple to manufacture, is easy to use and is comparatively cost effective.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principle of the invention.